In various computing environments, such as enterprise environments or small and medium business environments, users of client computers are restricted in some of the actions that they can take with respect to the client computers. As one example, users may be prohibited from installing software applications for security or other policy reasons. Individuals may similarly be prevented from installing software applications on their personal computers by antivirus software, or parental restrictions, or other rules. Unfortunately, such restrictions on the installation of software can significantly hamper the ability of third parties to provide services to users.